


Me siento bonito

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Cute John Watson, Established Relationship, Fluff, John Watson in a skirt, John Watson is Perfect, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, POV John Watson, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| John se siente bonito cuando usa faldas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Me siento bonito

**Author's Note:**

> Me he encontrado con muchas historias en las que Sherlock usa faldas, y me gustan, pero casi no he leído ningúna en la que John sea quien lleve una entonces me sentí en el deber de escribir una historia exclusivamente para John Watson siendo lindo y llevando falda.  
> Advertencia: excesivo uso de la palabra "falda" xD

La primera vez que John usó una falda fue cuando apenas tenía 14 años. Él y su hermana Harry aún compartían una habitación en la pequeña casa en la cual su familia vivía; recuerda muy bien esa tarde, era verano y Harry iba a salir con una amiga –aunque de forma implícita ambos sabían que era más que eso– entonces la joven rubia estaba revolviendo su closet en busca de algo fresco y cómodo, mientras que John observaba desde su lado del cuarto como el piso se llenaba de ropa rechazada.

—Mamá se va a enojar cuando vea este desastre— John dijo, sin esperar una respuesta de su hermana.

—Lo volveré a poner todo en el closet cuando regrese.— la voz de Harry sonaba amortiguada entre toda la ropa. —¡Ajá! 

Se escuchó un grito triunfal cuando por fin pareció hallar lo que tanto buscaba. Al salir, sostenía en su mano izquierda un par de shorts de mezclilla que no iban muy por encima de las rodillas, y en su mano derecha una falda lisa de color mostaza pastel.

—Qué opinas, Johnny— preguntó. —¿La falda o los shorts?

—La falda se ve bien. —contestó con simpleza, de todos modos sabía que Harry elegiría lo contrario.

—¡Los shorts serán entonces! 

Finalmente luego de una corta producción, su hermana salió de casa con su atuendo y dejando atrás todo el desastre de ropa esparcido por el piso de su habitación. Aquí es donde todo empezó, John había estado recostado en su cama disfrutando del silencio ya que su madre trabajaba hasta tarde al igual que su padre y estaba seguro de que Harry no regresaría hasta bien entrada la noche.  
Estaba considerando seriamente hacer algo de la tarea que llevaba pendiente de la escuela, pero cuando se preparaba por despejar su escritorio, notó la falda que fue rechazada. Y tal vez fue una estupidez o un impulso del momento, pero había una pequeña vocecita zumbando en su oído como un mosquito y que decía que él debía probarse esa prenda.

Y lo hizo.

Siempre fue algo pequeño en cuanto a su estatura, pero al pararse frente al espejo el largo de la falda daba la ilusión de que sus piernas eran más largas, le apretaba un poco en la cintura ya que él era mucho más ancho que Harry –rechoncho, así es como lo diría su madre– pero aún así se sintió cómodo y terminó por dar algunas vueltas frente al espejo mientras sonreía y la tela suave acariciaba sus piernas. 

Se sentía bonito, no guapo, no atractivo, simplemente se sentía bonito. Lastimosamente esa fue la primera y la última vez que usó una.

[...]

Años más tarde John se encontraba en la tintorería dejando la alfombra de su piso que Sherlock había arruinado con uno de sus raros experimentos, el dueño del lugar había observado el daño y prometió que haría lo que pudiera para quitar la mancha extraña pero especificó muy claramente que él no hacía milagros.  
Ya un poco resignado a la idea de tener que comprar otra alfombra y explicarle a la Señora Hudson porque la suya ya no servía, salió de la tienda y se preparó para pedir un taxi; fue entonces cuando lo vió. Allí, al otro lado de la calle había una pequeña tienda de ropa, parecía un emprendimiento que recién comenzaba, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención sino más bien uno de los maniquíes de la vidriera, el cual llevaba una falda tableada de color borgoña con detalle a cuadros de tonos grises y negros. 

Tal como una polilla guiada por la luz, John cruzó la calle directo hacía el pintoresco negocio y antes de siquiera darse cuenta se encontraba parado frente al mostrador y siendo atendido por una jóven que parecía ser la dueña del local.

—¡Buenas tardes, señor! —dijo ella, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?

Por un momento se sintió paralizado, ¿qué se supone que debía decir ahora? él estaba consciente de que los tiempos habían cambiado, que ya no era extraño ver a jóvenes usando faldas o vestidos, cosas comúnmente asociadas al género contrario, pero aún así se sentía algo cohibido ya que la última vez que había hecho algo como esto fue en la seguridad de su habitación sin nadie que lo juzgara o pensara menos de él por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Tomando aire decidió ahogar sus inseguridades, él era un soldado ¡por el amor de Dios!, si podía matar a un hombre en el campo de batalla entonces también podía contra un simple trozo de tela.

—...La falda en la vidriera, —su voz sonó algo tembloroso a pesar de todo— ¿La tiene en otras tallas? 

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué talla necesita?— la muchacha se movió detrás del mostrador revisando los estantes en busca del pedido.

—No estoy seguro, creo que necesitaría probarmela primero. —murmuró.

La joven no vaciló ni por un segundo y puso una pila de faldas similares a la del maniquí sobre el mostrador antes de fijar su mirada sobre John.

—Ya veo, en ese caso creo que estás estarán bien, su cintura se ve bastante robusta. —

Inmediatamente después de decir eso la chica tuvo la desencia de lucir avergonzada por hablar de más y lo guío en silencio hacia los probadores dejándolo con una prenda que parecía ser de su talla. Sin mirarse al espejo John se quitó los zapatos y luego el par de jeans que llevaba puestos, su mano empezó a temblar levemente y trató de mantener la calma mientras subía la tela por sus piernas y acomodaba el cierre detrás.

"Es una falda, una ridículo trozo de tela, contrólate Watson." 

Tomando una última inhalación levantó la vista a su reflejo. Ahí estaban sus grandes ojos, su cabello, su nariz redonda y sus labios, más abajo el jersey color avena que se había puesto esa mañana además de una chaqueta y finalmente la falda color borgoña. La calidez llenó su pecho y por un momento sintió que estaba parado de nuevo en su habitación, solo que en vez de un desgarbado adolescente, esta vez le devolvía la mirada un hombre adulto, cansado y tembloroso tratando con todas sus fuerzas de aceptarse a sí mismo. Sus piernas habían sido afeitadas recientemente y la tela se sentía suave contra su piel, sus rodillas llevaban algunas cicatrices de los años que pasó jugando rugby, pero aparte de las obvias marcas del tiempo se sintió bonito, como si fuera un joven veinteañero de nuevo y no un adulto de ya 35 años. 

"Casi cuarenta." se recuerda a sí mismo.

Vuelve a colocarse los zapatos y dobla sus pantalones con calma decidido a irse de la tienda usando la falda. La joven sonríe cuando lo ve y le cobra por la prenda sin decir nada más, antes de que se vaya le ofrece una bolsa para llevar sus pantalones y lo despide deseándole un buen día.  
Al salir trata de no sentirse intimidado por la gente a su al rededor, camina con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto y no muchas personas parecen darle una segunda mirada, el mundo sigue su marcha a pesar de que John Watson, el afamado médico militar, el soldado, el hombre de acción camina por las calles de Londres con una linda falda tableada. 

[...] 

Cuando llega a casa se queda de pie en las escaleras reconsiderando seriamente su idea. Se pregunta que pensará Sherlock cuando lo vea, conoce al otro hombre y sabe que su compañero nunca mostró ningúna incomodidad por esta clase de cosas y que de hecho parece aborrecer completamente los constructos sociales como: "las niñas llevan vestidos, los niños llevan pantalones" o cualquiera similar a este, de hecho, mientras nada de eso interfiera con su trabajo es como si lo ignorára completamente. 

"Bien, no llegaste hasta aquí para nada, soldado." 

Volvió a inhalar profundo –esperaba que no se volviera una costumbre– y subió los diecisiete escalones hasta el 221b. Cuando entró trató de fingir normalidad, colgó su abrigo en el gancho junto a la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y dejó la bolsa con sus pantalones en el sofá. Bien, todo estaba bien, normalmente tomaría una tasa de té así que eso fue lo que hizo; caminó hacia la cocina y puso el herbidor de agua en marcha pero cuando iba a alcanzar las bolsitas de té en el estante superior, su compañero llegó por detrás del él como un gato astuto y bajó la pequeña caja del estante. 

—¡Sherlock!, no aparezcas de repente. —John regañó al escurridizo hombre, intentado no iniciar una conversación sobre su nuevo atuendo.

—No llevabas esto en la mañana — su intento no funcionó, ya que Sherlock acariciaba con cuidado los bordes de la tela tableada. —Lo compraste luego de llevar la alfombra a la tintorería.

—Obviamente, ¿quieres té? —John se negó a dar otra respuesta y permació dandole la espalda al rizado, tratando de ignorar las manos a inquietas tan cerca de sus muslos. 

—No, voy a salir. 

La conversación finalizó y tan rápido como había llegado Sherlock se marchó en un alboroto de rizos con su abrigo ondeando, mientras dejaba atrás a su blogger completamente avergonzado y con la cara ardiendo cual brasas.

[...] 

Unos días más tarde después de este extraño incidente, John salía de tomar una ducha cuando notó una bolsa sobre su cama. Sin pensarlo mucho revisó su contenido y se encontró con una falda nueva de color azul oscuro, casi negro, la tela era lisa pero aún así tenía movimiento y de hecho se parecía mucho al diseño de la falda que le había pertenecido a su hermana hace tiempo; además de eso en el fondo de la bolsa habían un par de medias enteras de color negro.  
La imágen de Sherlock se le vino a la mente y sonrió como un loco lleno de felicidad mientras se apuraba a vestirse con el nuevo conjunto, emocionado por salir a pavonearse frente a su compañero y mostrarle lo bonito que se veía con su regalo. Complementó la falda y las medias con una camisa y el sweater a rayas que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando salió de su habitación caminó directamente hasta su compañero quien se encontraba sentado en su sillón en su clásica pose de pensamiento, aunque John sabía que no estaba perdido dentro de su mente y que de hecho se hallaba muy atento a su entorno. Sin perder ni un segundo más el rubio se plantó frente al otro hombre y asegurándose de que los ojos helados del detective estubieran sobre él, dió un pequeño giro sobre la punta de sus pies jugando con la tela que se onduleaba.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó antes de posarse sobre el regazo del rizado, en un ataque de completa picardía y confianza.

—Bonito.— el otro respondió con simpleza. 

John se rió a carcajadas con la felicidad brotando de él y Sherlock no tardó en acompañarlo con su oscura risa. La diversión disminuyó cuando las manos cálidas y grandes de Holmes se pasearon por las piernas del rubio y este aprovechó la fasinación del detective para regar su anguloso rostro con muchos besitos. 

—Me siento bonito. —murmuró contra los labios de su compañero. —Gracias, Sherlock.

[...]

Más tarde quizás tuvieron que asistir a una escena del crimen a petición de Lestrade, y tal vez John fue orgulloso con su nuevo regalo he ignorante de como Sherlock atravesaba con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviera a punto de hacer el más mínimo comentario sobre su querido Watson. Pero es solo un quizás.


End file.
